general_hospital_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Valentin Cassadine
Valentin Mikkosovich Cassadine is a fictional character from the ABC soap opera General Hospital. Storylines |-|2016= Valentin later carries a grudge against Sonny Corinthos, who later became his new enemy after Sonny defended Spencer. Valentin was later arrested when Commissioner Jordan Ashford came by after Sonny and Jason stopped him. District Attoney Paul Hornsby couldn't prosecute him because he was not into dealing with international criminals. On October 24, he appears on a plane as he proceeds to sit next to Claudette and stated that she took something that belongs to him. On Halloween, Valentin Reveals himself to the Spencers on Wyndemere's farewell party. He reveals to Laura and the entire group that he is the owner of the castle and the entire estate. He informs them that he plans to live in Port Charles, and hopes he can redeem himself to them after Paul Hornsby was sent to prison of being the General Hospital serial killer in revenge for Valentin and help out his new friend mayor Janice Lomax who recently called the Greek authorities to drop the charges against him one month after Sabrina Santiago's death. Crimes Committed *Unknown business transactions with Olivia Jerome 1990-2017 *Threatened Sonny Corinthos at gunpoint 5, 2016 *Possession of an unregistered firearm 5, 2016; arrested *Threatened henchman Gary and his family if he did not retrieve Valentin's daughter Charlotte after Sabrina Santiago's death 2016 *Had Nora Buchanan defend his associate Olivia Jerome and make sure she was sent to D'Archam Asylum for life 22, 2017 *Complicity; ordered a group of armed robbers for armed robbery at the Floating Rib in revenge for Olivia Jerome and as leverage against Sonny and Olivia to keep them away from his own daughter Charlotte 29-30, 2017; revealed April 5, 2017 *Helped Peter escape from jail after his daughter Charlotte's grownup counterpart Margaux Dawson became the new District Attorney 31, 2018 Health and Vitals Relationships |-|Family= *Charlotte Cassadine - Valentin's daughter *Helena Cassadine - Valentin's stepmother (deceased) *Mikkos Cassadine - Valentin's father (deceased) *Nikolas Cassadine - Valentin's nephew (deceased) *Spencer Cassadine - Valentin's great-nephew *Stavros Cassadine - Valentin's brother (deceased) *Stefan Cassadine - Valentin's brother (deceased) *Tony Cassadine - Valentin's uncle (deceased) *Victor Cassadine - Valentin's uncle (deceased) *Alexis Davis - Valentin's half-sister *Molly Lansing-Davis - Valentin's niece *Sam Morgan - Valentin's niece *Liesl Obrecht - Valentin's aunt-in-law *Nina Reeves - Valentin's wife *Britt Westbourne - Valentin's cousin-in-law |-|Friends= *Nelle Benson - His attorney Nora's new client *Nora Buchanan - Valentin's attorney *Michael Carson - Mary Pat's male counterpart *Margaux Dawson - Former District Attorney who is his daughter Charlotte's grownup counterpart *Jim Harvey - (deceased) *Mary Pat Ingles *Ava Jerome *Olivia Jerome - Valentin's associate *Richard Klein *Janice Lomax - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Shawn Phillips *Natalie Rawles *Cyrus Renault *Winston Rudge - Valentin's associate from South Africa who bores an uncanny resemblance to him *Rupert Watson |-|Enemies= *Curtis Ashford - Private investigator *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *T.J. Ashford *Franco Baldwin *Scott Baldwin - Former District Attorney *Hayden Barnes - His nephew Nikolas' ex-wife *Shawn Butler *Ryan Chamberlain *Harrison Chase *Amber Chua *Lucy Coe *Kevin Collins *Carly Corinthos - Sonny's wife *Michael Corinthos *Morgan Corinthos - (deceased) *Sonny Corinthos - His daughter Charlotte's step-grandfather *Anna Devane - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Naomi Dreyfus *Felix DuBois *Hamilton Finn *D.A. Garcia *Max Giambetti *Milo Giambetti *Alice Gunderson *Paul Hornsby - Former District Attorney and his counterpart - (incarcerated) *Susan Hornsby - His daughter Charlotte's counterpart *James Horowitz *Julian Jerome *Epiphany Johnson *Ric Lansing - Former District Attorney *Huxley Lynch *Diane Miller *Jason Morgan *Griffin Munro - Duke Lavery's son *Cassandra Pierce *Ronald Pierce *Monica Quartermaine *Olivia Quartermaine - His daughter Charlotte's step-grandmother *Tracy Quartermaine *Heather Roth *Horace Sanchez *Sabrina Santiago - (deceased) *James Scorpio - Anna's son with Robert *Robert Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Robin Scorpio-Drake - Anna's daughter with Robert *Laura Spencer *Luke Spencer *Valerie Spencer - Officer of the Port Charles Police Department *Damian Spinelli - Private investigator *Erich Sydney - Cassandra's associate *Ellie Trout *David Walters - Natalie's friend and co-worker, also Natalie's male counterpart *Mary Wells *Nathan West - (deceased) Cassadine Cassadine Criminals Cassadine Cassadine Cassadine Cassadine Cassadine Cassadine